1. Field
The disclosure relates to a fluid tube and an apparatus including the fluid tube, and more particularly, to a fluid tube in which the uniformity of fluid flow is increased, and an apparatus including the fluid tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
The output power of fuel cell stacks may be increased by improving the performance of a membrane electrode assembly (“MEA”), increasing the area of the MEA, or increasing the number of fuel cells of a stack.
The flow rates of air and hydrogen used as fuel of a fuel cell stack are increased to increase the output power of the fuel cell stack. Therefore, the inflow of fuel through a manifold and the distribution of the fuel to cells may be important in fuel cell stack design.
A manifold is included in a bipolar plate (“BP”) of a fuel cell stack to introduce/discharge fuel, air, and coolant.
As the area of an MEA is increased for high output power of a fuel cell stack, the flow rates of fuel and air are increased, causing an increase in the size of a manifold.
Circular or square manifolds are widely used. However, square manifolds require a large BP, and thus the material cost of fuel cells and the size of a fuel cell stack may be increased.